Selene the last legend
by Dama azul 1
Summary: La luna a bajado para hecer desastres y hacer mas divertida la vida de un humano. soma . blatsu . crokid. etc de perejas. mal summary
1. primer prefacio

_Hola a todos hoy traigo una nueva historia espero y les guste cierto antes de que inicien déjenme les digo que los signos __**(*)**__ o palabras encerradas en estos mismo tiene un significado y estos están hasta el final de cada capítulo. _

_Soul Eater no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. _

Primer prefacio

**- mi lugar en esta tierra**-

Miro la luna y contemplo una esperanza miro la luna y encuentro paz si esta me besara yo sería feliz por la eternidad.

Tal vez mi vida no sea la mejor ya que a pesar de que ya no vivo con mis padres, nota quiero hacer hincapié en que ellos ya no están para cargareme la mano en lo que yo quiero, y ellos quieren. También de que no tengo que obedecer las reglas que se me imponen.

Soy Soul Eater o mejor conocido como Soul Evans esto claro solo entre familia, tengo 17 años y resido actualmente en la ciudad de Hokaido en Japón, me encuentro estudiando el tercer año en la secundaria *flouyamaha.*

Soy copresidente del club se astronomía y miembro activo de la sociedad de alumnos, delegado B de mi grupo el *3-F*. No soy tan popular pero si soy un tipo "cool" en todo sentido. Mis mejores amigos son Black Star y Death the Kid. Black Star es un *hiperodioso*, arrogante y con un complejo de superioridad divina, en cambio Kid es el hijo del director de la escuela pero lo malo de él es que tiene un serio desorden de *simetrismo*, (en fin están igual de cuerdos que yo XD). De amigas bueno, mis amigas mujeres son las hermanas Patricia y Elizabeth Thompson. Liz es una chica que siempre quieres lucir bien en toda ocasión esta obsesionada con las compras (compradora compulsiva). Y su hermana Patty tiene una seria fijación por los animales del zoológico, (en especial con las jirafas).

La tranquilidad en Hokaido es abrumadora pero de lo que no me puedo quejar es que tienen un precioso cielo en la noche. Como les había mencionado soy un friki en lo que es la astronomía.

Que como ocurrió bueno es algo interesante y se los contare.

****flash back**************************************************Soul***

Era lunes por la mañana 4 de agosto para ser más exacto, era mi primer día en la escuela si mi primer día en mi nueva escuela y como no tengo tan mala suerte (**esta parte va con todo el sarcasmo que se puedan inventar XD**) me levante 30 minutos después porque el reloj no sonó, a mi teléfono se la acabo la batería y mantuve todo el día las ventanas de mi cuarto con las cortinas negras. Para acabarla el desayuno se me quemo, cosa que nunca me pasa, y para el colmo de los colmos es que como no cosía bien la ciudad me perdí y tuve que pedir un taxi el taxi tardo 20 minutos y el trafico estaba de muerte todo esto me dio como resultado, el regaño y un bisturí del profesor de biología lanzado para mi muerte.

_(sorry no era por hacer sufrir a Soul pero era inevitable XD) _

Después de sus 3 clases, salimos a la plaza de la escuela en ella se encontraban los distintos clubs con los cuelas la escuela contaba, desde arquitectura hasta conocimientos del reino animal. Tenía que admitirlo todo era muy bueno e interesante pero no me llamaban mucho la atención.

-hola dime no te interesaría inscribirte en clases de tallado de madera- me comento un chica de cabello café.

-no gracia- le conteste fríamente y me retire del lugar.

Continúe caminado hasta toparme con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-hey amigo no te interesa unirte a los observadores de aves.- energéticamente me dijo.

-bueno en verdad yo-

-no importa en verdad esté semestre estudiaremos una de las aves más extraña de Hokaido es el *palmípedo exalperantis* este en grave peligro de extinción.

-a ver en japonés por favor- le reclame con una gotita en mi cabeza bien estilo anime.

-es escalibur- saca una jaula de su espalda mostrándome a un adefesio de color blanco, chillido irritante y constante en su cabeza un ridículo y extraño gorrito alto. Si ya sé porque está en grave peligro de extinción, todo de él te llama matarlo.

-¿te nos unes?- pregunto nuevamente.

-creo que por la integridad de esa cosa, creo que no me les uno- salgo corriendo dejando al chico y a la ave atrás. Llega a una inmensa arboleda de flores moradas que caían a revolotear con el viento. Ahí vi a un par de chicas rubias un alta y otra chica discutiendo sobre algo.

-disculpen- le digo apenado.

-si qué rayos quieres-responden al unisonó de una manera hostil.

-bueno me preguntaba del porque de su pelea… pero creo que fue una mala idea- me aleje de ellas lo mas que pude de un solo paso. Lo bueno es que ellas ignoraron mi retirada y continuaron con su disputa. Esto más agresivamente, esta vez arrojándose cosas. Continuaron con su disputa y Salí corriendo iba a ser un escape perfecto pero algo me dio en la cabeza. Si era un contenedor de basura, aunque no me causa mucho impacto lo del bote si no que este es estaba pegado al piso con cemento.

-Liz creo que lo matamos- susurro la una de ellas.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- gimoteo la otra de ellas. -Kid si que nos reprenderá-

-bueno creo que lo tenemos que enterrar- dijo orgullosa una- hay que ocultar el cuerpo del delito.-

-el cuerpo de que delito van a enterrar.- se escucho una voz calculadora y demandante.

-K…Ki… Kid-kun- tartamudearon al unisonó- no fue nuestra intención te juro que no queríamos matarlo pero Patty se sobre paso con lo del bote-

-eso fue porque me llenaste *el Karma de piedritas*-

- ya no me interesa quien provoco que tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería para asegúranos de que no le ocurrió nada-

De inmediato me levante de piso y verifique la cara de cada uno de ellos.

-hola- me saludaron los tres.

-HA- grite saltando hacia los arboles. Ellos trataron de detenerme pero para terminar con mi desgracia rompí algo de suma importancia para ellos.

Su telescopio.

-lo ha roto- repitieron los tres juntos.

-ha yo… bueno lo lamento…- solo fui capaz de decir.

****fin de flash back**************************************************Soul***

Que puedo decir esta es mi vida en este mundo y de aquí yo no me moveré.

Esto es todo por este capitulo pero como es el inicio y de verdad me gusto el capitulo les traigo dos por uno disfruten el segundo prefacio.

Notas de la escritora.

1* lo lamento no encontré ningún nombre para la escuela y lo primero que tuve a la mano fue a mi flauta de pan vi la marca y me pareció entretenido ponerle la marca Yamaha XD

2* Este ere mi grupo cundo estaba en secundaria. Me trae tan buenos recuerdos T_T

3* es una persona que no se puede estar quiera y solo fastidia con su presencia.

4* tendencia a mantener todo ordenado y en perfecta simetría. (Por fin le encontré la enfermedad a Kid XD)

5* fue lo primero que se me vino recordando lo molesto que es escalibur.

6* una expresión muy usada para expresar que ya te tienen hast

_a la reverenda chin)(/&% sin insultarlos directamente.


	2. segundo prefacio

_Hola, hola les traigo el segundo prefacio espero y les guste Déjenme les digo que los signos __**(*)**__ o palabras encerradas en estos mismo tiene un significado y estos están hasta el final de cada capítulo. (Bueno eso ya se los había dicho pero no está demás repetírselos)._

_Soul Eater no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. _

Segundo prefacio

_**-esta tierra es mi lugar-**_

_Dime que es lo que tus labios me dicen porque tu vida es de trascendencia dime porque el plácido descanso en ti es tal inocencia._

No puedo quejarme, ya que eso me lo tienen próvido, mi vida es todo lo que las personas desearían, lujos, belleza y grandes dones, en Death city todo están aburrido, todo es y tan esplendoroso todo esto es mi vida.

Mi nombre es Selene, bueno mi nombre verdadero es Maka Albarn tengo 17 años y soy la soberana y princesa de la luna, siempre es lo mismo en mi vida discutir con Hades, hablar con Pandora, salir con Apolo y decidir por *las parcas*.

Todas las noches contemplo la tierra esto solo cuando salgo a dentro de mi carruaje. Siempre tirado por dos caballos blanco. Que acaso no puedo hacer más que eso no es nada justo. Mi madre pudo tener esposo después de los 700 años y yo apenas y tengo 17 aseguro que será una larga y poco prospera eternidad para mí. En este lugar yo solo tengo dos amigas una es Artemis como la llámanos pero su nombre es Tsubaki Natsukasan al igual que yo ella tiene 17 años y ya está harta de vivir en Death City ella sueña con ir a la tierra y encontrar a un chico simpático que pueda hacerla hablar. Y mi segunda amiga es Megara o Crona Maganeshi como me gusta llamarla ella aunque no le gusta el mundo humano porque según ella. Sito.

-no sabe cómo lidiar con los humanos-

Yo digo que es pura timidez, ella en verdad también desea irse de aquí más que nada porque su madre Medusa quiere que siga sus pasos pero ella es muy tímida al contrario de su gemelo Hades bueno así le llamo a *Ragknaro* que al igual que su hermana quiere irse de ese infierno.

(Nota él es hades dios del inframundo y no soporta estar en el infierno es algo irónico no lo creen)

-No se pero yo me largo de este lugar hoy mismo- grito exaltada a mi padre.

-Maka ¿a donde creer que vas jovencita?- me grita.

-a cualquier lugar menos este, ya estoy cansada de lo mismo solo quiero irme- apresuro el paso para salir del templo de mi papa.

-Maka!- es lo último que me grito antes de subir a mi carruaje. Tan pronto y como llegamos a la tierra me sentí confortada, podría tener una vida normal, bueno parcial mente normal, pero en donde.

-parís- no muy concurrido- Egipto- no muy arenoso.

Demonios si me había precipitado no sé ni a donde ir. Pasamos sobre Japón era un lugar muy tranquilo.

-Tal vez- susurre. Entonces lo vi una ciudad tranquila y muy linda, Hokaido. Pero como haria esto como se supone que me integre a ellos soy una extraña mi cabello es largo y mi piel es muy blanca. De pronto una ráfaga de viento arremetió en contra mí haciéndome caer de la carroza. Esta vez sí estaba acabada.

-Alguien sería tan amable de ayudarme.-

Esto es todo por hoy luego subo el primer capítulo mis sentaderas me duelen de estar sentada tanto tiempo en el computador. Espero y le haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios en veradas más que lo que escrito o lo que me inspira su apoyo hace que continúe escribiendo.

Lamento en verdad no poder actualizar historias pero planeo hacer la operación tsumisura dentro de otro mes más.

-no me pregunte que es porque no lo diré- XD-

Notas de la autora.

1* las parcas en la mitología griega son las tres hermanas encargadas de dar muerte a los humanos.

2*perdón pero ando a las carrearas no supe ni cómo escribirlo. A y en esta historia la apariencia del es como la de lelucho de code gees.


	3. las chicas no caen del cielo

_Hola a todos lo que leen esta historia, y están con otras de mis historias para los que no saben esta es la operación Tsumisura en este plan todas mis historias pasadas las estoy retomando._

_Espero y les guste este capitulo_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece y así seguirá por la eternidad _

* * *

Primer capítulo

- las chicas no caen del cielo o si-

_**Al igual que las estrellas fugases ¿las chicas pueden caer del cielo? **_

Era viernes por la mañana y los miembros dl club de astronomía se habían reunido.

-Soul tenemos que discutir lo de esta noche- me hablo Kid desde la puerta del salón.

-si ¿dime qué ocurre?-

-sabes que hoy será la noche en la cual abra eclipse de luna verdad.- se acerca hasta mi escritorio

-si- le respondí.

-¿verdad que vas a venir? ¿Verdad?- me recordó que tenía que ir era obligación para todos aunque ahora que lo pienso, tan solo somos 4 personas que se alistaron en esa actividad.

-ham bueno- murmure.

-tienes que ir o ya sabes lo quien se va enojar.- me repite maliciosamente.

-sí, si ya lo sé no me presiones- renegué.

-bueno entonces nos hoy en la noche en la azotea de la escuela- alegremente se va. Mas que enojado me da más miedo cuando finge amabilidad. Terminando los horarios de clase me dirigí a mi apartamento. Llegue y de inmediato me cambien el incomodo uniforme de la escuela, entre a mi habitación y entre al baño. Después de tomar una ducha y me puse una playera blanca y unos jeans y sin mucho apuro me arregle en cabello y baje a comer. Dadas ya las 7:49 Salí nuevamente esta vez tenía que llegar a las 8 en punto o Kid me mata.

-hola- abrí la puerta de la escuela que estaba entre abierta.

_-te veo en la azotea si- _

Creo que tendría que ir a la azotea, camine un rato en los vacios pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta de la azotea.

-mira ya llego- grito Patty en cuanto entre.

-pensé que no llegarías a tiempo Soul- me mira de lejos al parecer estaba calibrando el telescopio. Un momento.

-de donde sacaron ese telescopio- grito exaltado se suponía que yo había roto el telescopio semanas atrás y por ese mismo telescopio me obligaron a entrar a ese club.

-bueno como rompiste el telescopio le tuve que pedir a mi padre uno nuevo, si somos el club de astronomía no podemos trabajar sin uno.- sonrió- pero esto no significa que no te puedes ir hasta que lo pagues.-

-pero si te dije que lo podía pagarlo, tú eres al que me obligaste a quedarme hasta que lo repusiera-

-bueno si pero… es que es más divertido de esa manera-

-mira Kid ya va a comenzar el eclipse.- le advierte Liz.

Contemple por un momento la luna antes de ser cubierta con la sombra negra. En ese preciso momento, pude notar que había algo haya arriba.

-um- dije automáticamente.

-¿qué ocurre?- me pregunta Patty.

-ha nada ignórenme-

Si ahora veía cosa extrañas, bueno en esta época es normal ver aviones sobre volando la ciudad después de todo es bastante visitada. En pocos minutos la luna estaba completamente cubierta con la sombra.

-no es fabuloso Soul los eclipses totales de luna solo ocurren cada 8 años eso lo hace tan completamente simétricos- Kid continuaba con su obsesión de lo simétrico. Yo solo ignore el comentario. Una ráfaga de viento se dejo venir, lo cual provoco que me callera polvo en los ojos.

-¿oigan quien esta gritando?- comento Patty interesada.

-¿de que tanto hablas? Yo no escucho nada- renegó Liz algo molesta.

-no es verdad escucha- no le había prestado atención pero tenía razón algo o alguien esta gritando.

-Kid-kun ¿bajamos para ver?- pregunto Patty

-es buena idea bajemos- los tres salieron de la azote pero yo continuaba con la duda de donde prevenían esos gritos, tenía claro que no era de la planta baja y eso era lo mas obvio ya que los gritos se escuchaban mas cercas. Mire hacia arriba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la que gritaba era una chica. Espere una chica esto sí es ridículo las personas no caen del cielo.

-cuidado- grito antes de estamparse contra mí. Solo pude sentir el dolor de mi espalda contra el piso. Gemí del dolor.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le grite todavía sin aire.

-perdón no fue mi intención caer sobre ti-

En ese momento note que ambas estábamos en una posición algo sugestiva, ella sobre de mi y su cara cercas de la mía. -Incomodo- pensé sin parar, medio segundo después me puse todo rojo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto levantándola.

-eto… mi nombre es Maka Albarn- sonrió alegremente, era sumamente linda, su cabello era largo de color cenizo, sus ojos de un color jade destellante y una piel tan tersa y blanca como la nieve.

-oye dime ¿Cómo has hecho para caer sin paracaídas?-

-bueno lo mío más bien fue accidente, el viento arremetió y pues caí- así de simple lo dijo.

-bueno tienes teléfono para llamar a tu familia-

-te…teléfono- dijo incrédula. -¿Qué es un teléfono?-

-are… no sabes que es un teléfono- metí la mano a mi bolcillo y le mostré mi móvil.- este es un teléfono-

Ella lo tomo con algo de miedo pero al final lo agarro. -¿para qué sirve?-

-es para llamar, escuchar música, mandar mensajes – observe que lo veía con mucha curiosidad – en verdad no saber que es un teléfono-

-esta es la primera vez que veo uno- entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella grito y lo aventó. Lo alcance a atrapara.

-ten más cuidado…- reclama, oprimo la tecla de contestar- bueno Kid ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿_has investigado quien gritaba?_- al fondo escuchaba a Patty y Liz discutiendo del porque era mejor que lo animales en cautiverio permanecieran en cautiverio.

-si justo tengo a la responsable de ese alboroto, ya regreses no pienso poner ni un dedo en ese telescopio.-

- _vale entonces en unos minutos nos tendrás haya _– colgó

-en unos momento unos amigos vendrán quieres quedarte- le comente –te juro que aunque parezcan unos psicópatas son buenas personas- mire que traía puesto un kimono muy lindo.

-bienes de algún festival o porque bienes vestida de ese modo-

-bueno… eto…- solo balbuceaba al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con desconocido.

–Supongo que no te gusta hablar con desconocidos verdad-

-no, eso no es verdad es que yo bueno como decirlo ¿no te parezco algo extraña? ¿No me tienes miedo?-

-miedo por favor te dan pánico los teléfonos- bufe molesto y a la vez burlón.

-bueno si yo te contara algo que nadie supiera ¿Qué harías?-

-secretos- la mire – venga dímelo soy bueno guardando secretos- le sonreí de manera cool.

-bueno es que yo no soy de Hokaido y mi nombre no real es no es Maka- trago saliva

-eso ya lo sabía… no es un secreto y lo de te nombre es algo confuso- me confundió con tanto NO.

-yo vengo de Death City y mi verdadero no nombre es Selene soy hija de Tía y Hiperón hermanos e hijos de los titanes.- el final era inesperado. Caí en shock tal vez en la parte de que ella es la hija de los hijos de los titanes sino en que no le entendí en lo más mínimo y eso que soy bueno en la historia griega.

_Nota de la autora (chicas estoy bien en la genealogía, porque la verdad me quede como Soul y eso que yo lo escribí XD) _

-espera un momento me estás diciendo que eres la soberana de la luna… y… que eres hija de no sé qué hijos de que atlantes- no lo pude resistir y lo más maduro que pude hacer en ese momento fue échame a reír como desquiciado.

-hey no te burles- me reclamaba. Yo no podía siquiera parar de reír y para el colmo me comenzó a faltar el aire y a doler el estomago.

-que pares he dicho-me jalo de la playera pero me hice para atrás así que ella se vino sobre de mi. Tanto ella como yo no dimos un buen ranazo en la cabeza. Ella gimió de dolor.

-cabeza dura- me dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-hemos llegado- gritaron Kid y las hermanas Thompson al unisonó con una de sus tanta entradas elaboradas. Nos vieron entretenidos, curiosos y también con sus ojos de lujuriosos. La primera que hablo fue Patty y dijo:

-!WUA! ¡!SOUL ESTA LIGANDO CON SU NOVIA!- comenzó a corres molestamente gritando eso por todo el lugar.

-Soul amigo si querías un momento a solas con ella nos hubieras dicho somos gente madura que… ¡HA SOUL ESTA LIGANDO CON SU NOVIA!- le hizo compañía a Patty en su coro de burla.

-anda que estas esperando- le dije molesto a Liz.

-¿hacer qué?- me pregunta me miro distraída.

-burlarte como esos dos…-

-te equivocas conmigo, yo en realidad si se apreciar las cosas y me alegra que por fin te hayas conseguido una novia Soul, a decir verdad hacen muy buena pareja-

Se aleja y comienza a guardad el telescopio.

Kid y Patty continuaban con su coro de burla.

-los dejamos- Liz salió con la bolsa del telescopio y jalo al par de guacamayas parlanchinas y burlistas por el cuello. – nos vemos el lunes Soul feliz fin de semana.-

Cerró la puerta. Me quede mirando y regarse la mirada a Maka.

-podrías bajarte de mí en realidad si eres un tanto pesadita.- le comento a ella de inmediato se le marca una venita en la frite y me golpea.

-MAKA-CHOP!-

Dios porque a mí me tienen que pasar cosas tan extrañas.

* * *

**Perdón por tardarme un poco pero tuve que retomar mis libros de historia griega tengo que es que quiero escribir esto como se debe. n_n. el árbol genealógico se los dejo en mi perfil espero y le entiendan. Bueno mejor que yo.**


End file.
